50 prompts: Mikoto X Totsuka
by bijective and invertible
Summary: The title is self explanatory. Rated T for slight sexual situations. Heres the last chapter. A/N: I have edited this one a bit. Just the typos and grammer errors. The content is still the same though. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own [K].

My first fanfic. I saw that there was'nt much Mikoto X Totsuka around here so I decided to post this. Hope you like it. Rate and review please. :)

* * *

**Feel**

Suoh always felts a range of emotions when it came to Totsuka. Sometimes he would be angered by his careless attitude, sometimes he would be worried. At other times he would feel exasperated, but mostly he felt a deep love for the brunette.

**Obstinate**

Mikoto was obstinate and stubborn as a mule when it came to some things.

He refused to listen to Totsuka as he tried to convince him. He loved the brunette he really did but he would not put on that ridiculous hat ever.

**Appear**

The first time Totsuka appeared before him , Mikoto was sure he had seen an angel. But he would not admit it even in the pain of death.

**Pipe**

Mikoto glared at his oldest friend as he rolled on the floor laughing like a maniac. "What the hell is wrong with you ?" he growled at the blond. "Nothing King san " giggled the bartender "I just never thought Totsuka would buy you a pipe for your birthday. I also didn't think you would actually smoke it. "

**Teacher**

"Stop it Tatara." growled the redhead.

" But why ?"

" Don't call me Sensei in bed. It sounds way too perverted."

**Remains**

There wasn't any remains left of the guy who thought molesting Totsuka was a good idea. That's how they came up with the motto No Blood, No Bones, No Ash.

**Breakfast**

Mikoto loved having breakfast early in the morning. He found Totsuka's bed head incredibly sexy.

**Grass**

"It is aptly named." said Mikoto tasting the latest dish by the guitarist "It does taste like grass."

"Its fois-gras not grass" chuckled the brunette in reply.

**Sweet**

Mikoto almost glowered at the brunette as he carefully tasted the 'spicy' soup in front of him.

"Well how is it?" he asked keeping the apprehension from his voice. Tatara put the spoon down. The red king had tried to reproduce the Tom yum goong for Anna and asked the brunette for his opinion. "It's sweet."

**Sound**

The sound of Totsuka's soft voice always had an effect on the red king. Sometimes it calmed down his rage, sometimes it lulled him to sleep. And sometimes it brought tears to his eyes, as he watched the video of the long gone brunette sing.

* * *

For those wondering the prompts were random words chosen from Charlie and the Chocolate factory. i will post the rest soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the new chapter for this fic. Hope you like it. :D

Thank you AlucardLovesSteakCakes for your review. This one is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own [K]. Also this is yaoi. ( Forgot to put the yaoi tag in the last chapter.)

As always please rate and review.

* * *

**Bitter**

Everything tasted bitter to him now that Totsuka was gone. When he had first heard of the brunettes death he didn't feel angry, sad or regretful he simply felt empty. The rage and sorrow came afterwards, underlain with the bitter taste of regret.

**Beard**

"No. You are not getting a kiss till you shave off that beard." said a grumbling Totsuka.

Totsuka was rarely upset in fact Mikoto couldn't remember the last time he had seen the brunette upset. He found himself staring blankly at the brunette and replying "Umm… Okay but why? You are the one who nagged me to keep the damn thing."

The brunette worried his lower lip for a while before sheepishly admitting " You look really hot in that beard but every time you try to kiss me it scratches at my skin." The redhead laughed before pulling the brunette towards himself and kissing him.

** Dotty**

"What do you think about Anna- chan's new dress?" asked the bartender proudly. Izumo had gone out in the morning with Anna to buy her new cloths. Anna silently asked the duo sitting on the couch by twirling around once dressed in her new frock. It was white. Izumo had suggested white as it was summer and it would be better for Anna to wear lighter colors. Anna had agreed albeit a bit reluctantly as she wasn't a big fan of the color. It had black lace edgings with black polka dots all over it. She was looking quite beautiful and somewhat less serious. The red head feigned disinterest and snorted once before reluctantly replying "Its fine." after getting the king's opinion Anna looked expectantly at the brunette. The brunette smiled and said "It's really beautiful." Anna hummed before saying "It's dotty."

**Amber**

If someone asked any member of Homra about their favorite color almost everyone would reply red. This was considered a proof of loyalty among them, though not all of them necessarily loved the color. Izumo would sigh and say that it was childish to have a favorite color and promptly throw you out of the bar. The king would snort and ignore you. But Totsuka would hum and look into your eyes and smile softly and say amber. If you asked why he would smile and say it was a secret while thinking about his beloved king's eyes.

**Staircase**

Mikoto laid on the sofa listening and waiting. After Totsuka's demise he often found himself hoping and praying to hear Totsuka's footsteps as he climbed up the stairs.

**Pink**

Mikoto really liked the color pink. He couldn't understand why it was regarded as 'girlie' to like the color. After all it was just unsaturated red. Mikoto liked the color because it was the color that rose on Totsuka's cheeks when he said "I love you" to him.

**Elevator**

The elevator incident wasn't the first time they had met but it was the first time they had talked.

Totsuka had rushed into the elevator in the mall only to meet Mikoto who was in his high school uniform. Mikoto glanced down to see the brunette smiling gently at him before saying "You are going to be the red king aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Before he could reply Totsuka rushed out of the elevator though not before saying "Bye! I will see you soon King san."

**Gin and Scotch**

The first time Mikoto had gotten drunk was when he was eighteen after raiding Izumo's cellar. It wasn't a few beers but several shots of a potent mixture of gin and scotch. He regretted it the next day when he suffered his first ever hangover. Though the regret was tempered when Totsuka's cool hands touched his temples and rubbed the area to sooth the headache.

** Ticket**

"Useless fools." muttered an annoyed redhead as he sat on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose." Those fools couldn't even get me a ticket to my boyfriend's show" grumbled the red king. "Relax." said Totsuka "You will get a private and exclusive show tonight." before winking at the now flushed redhead.

**Cherry Pie**

"It's really nice." said Mikoto referring to the freshly baked blueberry pie "but I prefer cherry." he continued, smirking at the blushing brunette who muttered something that sounded like pervert.


	3. Chapter 3

Since I won't be able to post the last to chapters any time soon so i decided to post chapter 3 today.

Thanks so much for reviewing, faving and following.

Disclaimer: I do not on [K]. also this contains yaoi.

* * *

**Sudden**

It was quite sudden actually. In fact it was totally unexpected. Mikoto had never expected Totsuka to suddenly topple him and take the lead. As unexpected as it was it wasn't unwelcomed. He might have had some reservations letting the brunette lead at the beginning but when it ended he hoped for another round or more.

**Squirrel**

"What do you think King?" asked Kosuke as he showed the latest stray he had picked up. It was an adorable squirrel. In his typical fashion he grunted and gave his standard monosyllabic answer "Hnn..." The squirrel cocked its head and tilted it black beady eyes staring at the red head. It suddenly sprang out of Kosuke's hand and leapt up on the king's head. It sat on the kings head and made a chirping noise. "Isn't he a happy fellow." commented the bartender "he reminds me of Totsuka ".

"Yeah" answered the king with a rare smile on his face.

**Lips**

Mikoto loved Totsuka's lips. Of course there were the obvious reasons like they were utterly kissable but the main reason he loved them was because of the beautiful smile that was always there protecting him and reassuring him.

**Together**

Totsuka always hoped that they would be together. Of course he wasn't immature and so he knew that all good things would come to an end. When Yata held him and cried he wanted to cry as well but he didn't as he didn't want to worry him. That's why he found himself comforting the crying boy and apologizing to his king. "I am sorry we couldn't be together like we promised each other Mikoto."

**Visitor**

The first time he had visited Totsuka in the hospital was due to his injuries. The second time was to apologize to the man he mistakenly beaten up because he had thought the man was putting his moves on Tatara. The last time he visited was to claim Totsuka's body for his funeral.

**Incinerate**

"I was thinking..." began the brunette "You could always use your powers as an incinerator."

"Huh..." said Mikoto unable to process what the Totsuka was trying to communicate.

"Or maybe a furnace. See you can produce fire without using fuel. Think about how much carbon emission you can cut down." continued the brunette not understanding the danger ahead.

"How about I incinerate you?" came the caustic reply from an irritated redhead.

"Aw... But king wouldn't do that "said the brunette "and even if the king tried the king won't be able to hurt me"

"Hmm... That is true" said Mikoto to the ever cheerful brunette before an idea formed in his head. "Why don't I incinerate your cloths instead" smirked the red king as he approached the now flustered brunette who was trying to run.

**Inferno**

Whenever an inferno began blazing in the red kings heart the only one able to calm it down was his Totsuka. He was to him as rain was to the desert, precious and rare. Mikoto wasn't a believer but he wasn't ungrateful. Whenever Totsuka calmed the flames around his body or in his heart, he never failed to thank fate for bringing the brunette to him.

**Illuminate**

For Totsuka, Mikoto was a light which illuminated his life. Before his life was dull but after he met Mikoto his life was illuminated by his radiance, brighter than the brightest sun.

**Icecream**

"Here you go." said Totsuka passing the choclate icecream to Mikoto. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes." replied the redhead smiling at the brunette. He began to eat it licking the cone filled with the yummy frosty dessert.

"Wait!" said Totsuka startling him. He raised his eyebrow silently questioning the brunette. Totsuka stood on his toes to reach the taller man and kissed his nose, smiling he said "You had icecream on your nose."

**Letter**

Dear Mikoto,

How are you? Are you still having nightmares? I hope not. Even if I beg you I know I can't stop you from going after the colorless king. It would be a waste of ink and pages. But I will still say this, please don't do this I don't want anything happening to you. Think about Anna, Izumo san, Yata chan and everyone else. But you won't listen would you? Well truthfully I know that you know what I want you to really do. I want you to stop blaming yourself. I can't bear seeing you hurt anymore. I miss you. I love you.

Yours lovingly

Totsuka Tatara.

* * *

Two chapters in the back to back. I am on a roll here. :) anyway I will be busy so probably no updates for the rest of the week. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the fourth chapter. Sorry for the late update. I will try to post Chapter 5 as soon as possible. Anyway do leave a review they mean a lot. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own [K]. Also this is yaoi.

* * *

**Strawberry**

Mikoto glowered at the brunette who was eating strawberries and whose mouth was currently covered in strawberry juice. He was sure that Totsuka was mentally conspiring to have him shamed forever. One more strawberry passes through those cute pink puckers and he was going to snatch that bowl of strawberries and…..eat them all up. That awful Totsuka had no right to tease him knowing his strawberry addiction.

**Chocolate**

The bell at the door tinkled and the door swung open to reveal Totsuka, Yata and Kanmoto. Izumo looked towards them distracted from polishing his precious glasses. The trio entered and dropped armful of chocolates on the nearby table.

"Another big haul" asked the bartender. "Aha..."Replied the brunette. Yata threw himself on the window side couch and complained "same story every year he gets this armful of chocolate from his girlfriends..." He paused before continuing "and a few boyfriends too." "Come on its not that bad" protested the paunchy blond. He had already started on the chocolates.

"Hey they belong to Totsuka san." yelled the skater. Said brunette simply smiled before saying "It's okay I have some more upstairs". "Some more!" yelled the chestnut before blabbering something about too much chocolates. The brunette simply smiled before walking away.

He carefully entered the king's room and felt arms wrap around him. "Happy birthday. "said the king before presenting him with a bar of dark chocolate.

**Snow**

Mikoto glanced at Anna who was laid in his arms. She was quiet barely breathing. He decided to increase the red aura around him to comfort her. He closed his eyes feeling the snow fall around him and on his aura before melting away. **'Soon…'** he thought **'soon I will meet you again my Totsuka.'**

**Summer**

"Aargh… It's so bloody hot." said Saruhiko who was lounging at the bar. Yata lifted his head up and protested "We are the red clan we are not supposed to feel hot." "Don't be stupid." said the blond bartender as he drank some ice water.

He was unsurprisingly dressed down. After all it was really hot. He continued with a sigh "As much as your pride for Homra is appreciated I seriously wish you would stop being so dumb." Yata pouted before asking "Where is Mikoto san and Totsuka san anyway." Saruhiko glared at Yata on hearing the red king's name. Izumo replied "I believe they are probably getting ice cream with Anna."

"Achoo!" sneezed the trio together. "What was that?" asked the redhead raising an eyebrow. Anna simply shrugged while Totsuka simply smiled and placed a kiss on the king's lips before saying "I guess someone is talking about us."

**Fuel**

When Totsuka first hugged Mikoto he could smell the aura. As strange as it may sound Mikoto and his crimson aura had different smells. His aura smelt of burning wood while Mikoto himself smelt of cinnamon. That was why Totsuka urged him not to use his powers too much he was afraid that the King would burn himself out.

**Smell**

Mikoto clutched the brunette to himself not listening to the halfhearted protests coming from him. He loved the fresh, clean smell that came from the brunette after a shower to let him go now.

**Love**

When Mikoto realized he had fallen for Totsuka he wasn't shocked by this revelation. After all the easiest thing in the world was to fall in love with ones guardian angel.

**Mask**

Mikoto discovered long ago that Totsuka always wore a mask. It hid his sadness, pain and fear. It hid his worries and remorse behind the façade of an angelic smile. And Mikoto was determined to tear it down.

**Hide**

Totsuka's past had been painful. That had taught him to hide his feelings all the time. He knew that it was better to hide behind false emotions than to be emotionless. But when he met the king he realized he did not have to hide anymore. Never again.

**Blood**

Blood. It was everywhere except where it was supposed to be i.e. inside him. Totsuka let out a soft sigh as he stared up at the night sky. He couldn't find many stars. "Light pollution." he thought bitterly. He wondered why he was bothering as he felt the blood slowly gush out of him. He would be dead soon any way. Then he thought "Blood is red. My king is the red king. This is so strangely apt." he will miss him wherever he went decided the dying brunette wishing the footsteps to hurry up. He wanted to give his last message. "I love you Suoh Mikoto. Always and forever."

* * *

Also the next update will be after third march.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter of this story. Yeah ! I completed my first story.

Disclaimer: I do not own project [K].

* * *

**Paradise**

Totsuka has always wondered what paradise looked like. He found out sometime after he died in Yata's arms. He found his world going black before his eyes before turning white. He found himself lying on what felt like soft fluffy white mist. He got up feeling a little groggy when he noticed a young girl approaching him. She was of his height, perhaps a tad bit shorter. She was nice-looking with short wavy hair and brown eyes. As if rebelling against the all-white theme she was dressed in electric blue and fuchsia. The gaudy colors oddly looked good on her.

"Uh... who are you?" he asked gazing apprehensively at the strange girl.

"You are Totsuka Tatara? Age -22+, sex- male, born on valentine's day. Cause of death- gunshot wound. " the woman asked/stated in one breath.

"Um… yeah ...uh... Who are you? Where am I? "Asked the brunette a little more confidently.

The woman muttered something that sounded vaguely like _in the god damn authoress's crackpot brain_. She then clicked her fingers once causing the brunette to black out again. When Tatara woke up once more he found himself on a beautiful beach. The beach where he had first kissed his king.

**Earring**

Mikoto's thumb gently traced Totsuka's slightly reddened left ear staring at the silver earring. "Well what do you think King san?" asked the brunette eyeing the redhead. Said redhead replied in his usual gruff but affectionate manner "Oddly it suits you." "Do you think you will ever get one?" Totsuka asked curiously. He wasn't surprised when he got a curt _no_.

"I think you will look good in it." Said the brunette.

"Perhaps someday."

**Hell**

Mikoto was sure he would go to heaven. Before he would have replied hell but not before saying how he had no belief in such crap. But now he would reply with conviction that he will be going to heaven. After all he has already suffered for his sins in this world. The pain caused by Totsuka's death was enough to destroy all the bad karma he had acquired in this lifetime.

**Lonely**

When Totsuka had first met his king he saw how lonely he was. Even though he wasn't king yet he was in fact very lonely. That is why Totsuka started to follow him around everywhere. Afterall Totsuka was lonely too.

**Flustered**

The king was rarely if ever flustered. Similarly Totsuka also wasn't easily flustered at least not anymore. Sometimes when Mikoto found himself remembering the past, he often found himself wanting to see that flustered and slightly bashful expression on Totsuka's face again.

**Fairytale**

It was Halloween and the winter chill was just starting to set. Everyone was gathered together in Homra trying to decide which costume to wear for the Halloween party. The ever ingenious Totsuka gave a brilliant idea. "Why don't we take some scrap pieces of paper and write down what we want to wear or any random costume. Then we will fold them up place them in Dewa's hat and all of us can choose any random piece and wear whatever costume that comes up." Everybody agreed.

That Halloween party everyone had the privilege of seeing Anna dressed as Hulk (Yata's idea), Izumo dressed as a pumpkin (Shouhei's idea) and the red king dressed as Little red riding hood (Anna's idea).

P.S If anyone wants to know why the red king wore that particular costume, it was because Totsuka had agreed to wear a maids dress at the party and after the party.

**Tattoo**

The king himself had only one tattoo, the Homra tattoo that was common among all members of the red clan. Totsuka incidentally had two, the obvious Homra tattoo in between his shoulder blades and a tiny heart shaped tattoo on his ass (He happened to be drunk.) The king always tried to persuade him into getting just one more; his name on that ass.

**Scratch**

The first time they had sex it was because the king had a itch that needed scratching; the second time because the king couldn't keep his hands off.

**Jealousy**

Jealousy concluded Totsuka suited the king but it definitely did not suit him. But truthfully he couldn't help himself. Each time she saw the Blue king he had an unnatural urge to burn the man to death.

**Reunion**

Mikoto clamped a hand on his face trying to prevent the sunlight from touching his eyes and failing. Sighing he got up and looked around himself. He was lying on a luxurious king sized bed in his black boxers. His hand jerked towards his chest where the blue king's lance had pierced right through. He closed his eyes remembering the sharp shock of pain and the strange numbness that spread through his body afterwards. He wondered if Totsuka had also felt the same that night. At the thought of the brunette his eyes sprang open and he jumped off the bed and looked towards the balcony framed by sheer fluttering curtains. He rushed out to see a beautiful beach, the sun was high up in the sky and he seemed to be the only one there. The beach strongly resembled the beach where he had first kissed Totsuka on a long forgotten school trip. Suddenly a voice sounded behind him.

"You remember don't you?"

He turned around to see a short brunette with beautiful brown eyes and an angelic smile.

"Totsuka…." He found himself saying "Is it really you?"

"Yes"

Mikoto rushed to him and kissed the other eagerly on the lips.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. :) Review please.


End file.
